My Love
by Haenia Lee
Summary: Hanya sebuah kisah perjalanan cinta Donghae dan Hyuk Jae yang tak selalu berjalan sesuai keinginan mereka /"Hyung tidak akan meninggalkan aku, kan?" /"Aku mencintaimu, Hyukie. Selalu…" /HAEHYUK /CHAP 2 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Pair : HaeHyuk**

**Length : Chapter**

**© Story Line By Haenia Lee**

Hari ini adalah hari penerimaan siswa-siswi baru di Seoul National Senior High School. Setelah melewati MOS selama satu Minggu, akhirnya siswa-siswi baru resmi menjadi murid di sekolah favorit tersebut.

Seorang namja manis terlihat tengah terburu-buru memasuki sekolah barunya karena bel tanda masuk telah berbunyi lebih dari lima menit yang lalu. Ah. Rupanya ia adalah siswa baru di Seoul National Senior High School. Di hari pertamanya resmi menjadi siswa saja ia sudah terlambat.

"Yak! Aish… Kenapa lapangannya luas sekali. Jadi semakin terlambat kan aku." Rutuknya pada dirinya sendiri.

Salahkan dirinya sendiri yang memiliki kebiasaan bangun kesiangan. Salahkan ia yang susah dibangunkan. Dan salahkan juga lapangan sekolah barunya yang begitu luas. Salahkan jarak gerbang masuk dan pintu utama sekolah yang begitu jauh.

"Aku terlambat, aku terlambat." Lirihnya–teriaknya– frustasi.

Ia terus berlari meskipun ia sudah terengah-engah. Jika ia beristirahat sejenak saja, ia hanya akan semakin terlambat. Kau memang sudah terlambat.

"Hah, hah… sudah sampai." Gumamnya–terengah-engah– yang ia tujukan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Yang dimaksud sudah sampai yaitu ia telah memasuki pintu utama gedung sekolah. Sekarang ia tengah mencari-cari di mana kelas baru yang akan ia tempati. Matanya menatap papan nama yang terpasang di–atas– setiap pintu. Cukup banyak pintu di dalam gedung tersebut, membuatnya harus jeli dalam mencari kelasnya.

BRUK…

Karena matanya tengah sibuk mencari-cari di mana kelas barunya dengan masih berlari kecil, tanpa sengaja ia menubruk seseorang yang berjalan–berlawanan arah– di hadapannya. Tabrakan itupun tak terelakkan lagi.

Namja manis itu pun jatuh terjungkang ke depan dengan menindih tubuh seseorang yang menjadi korban tabrakannya. Namja manis itu memejamkan matanya saat terjatuh tadi, takut jika ia merasakan sakit. Namun, cukup lama ia tengkurap dan tak merasakan sakit apapun. Ia juga merasa sedikit aneh dengan lantai yang kini ia tiduri. Terasa lebih empuk dan hangat.

"Ehem..." terdengar suara deheman berat.

Sontak namja manis itu pun membuka matanya bulat-bulat. Betapa terkejutnya ia, bahwa ternyata bukan lantai gedung yang tengah ia tiduri, melainkan sosok namja yang sekarang tengah ia tindih.

Pandangan mereka saling bertemu dan kontak mata pun terjadi. Mereka saling menatap dan tak ada yang mau bergerak sedikit pun. Seolah menikmati apa yang kini mereka alami.

Namun, mengingat posisi mereka yang tidak biasa dan –sudah–cukup lama, sosok namja yang ditindih oleh namja manis itu pun kembali berdehem, "Hei," seru sosok namja itu dengan tangan yang ia kibas-kibaskan di hadapan namja manis itu–yang masih bengong.

"Eh?" namja manis itu semakin terkejut saat melihat posisi mereka belum berubah sedari tadi.

Dengan cepat namja manis itu pun berdiri dari posisi tengkurapnya yang menindih sosok namja itu. Ia menunduk malu dan merutuki dirinya sendiri yang hanya bengong saja saat tubuhnya menindih seseorang.

"Tidak mau masuk kelas? Bel sudah berbunyi lebih dari sepuluh menit yang lalu loh," ucap sosok itu mengingatkan sang namja manis.

Namja manis itu pun mendongakkan wajahnya dan melebarkan matanya bulat-bulat, "Astaga! Aku lupa." Teriaknya tanpa sadar seraya menepuk keningnya.

Ia hendak berlari mencari kelasnya, namun ia teringat sesuatu. Ah iya. Ia lupa meminta maaf pada sosok yang ia tabrak–yang sekarang masih berdiri di hadapannya– dan ia tindih.

"Umm… Sunbaenim, maafkan aku. Tadi aku terburu-buru mencari kelas jadi tidak melihat Sunbae yang sedang berjalan di depanku." Ucap namja manis itu pelan dengan kepala masih menunduk. Ah rupanya ia tengah berblushing.

Sosok namja itu tersenyum geli melihat tingkah namja di hadapannya yang sangat manis itu, "Tidak apa-apa. Segeralah cari kelasmu," titah sosok namja itu.

Namja manis itu menangguk dan segera berlari mencari kelas barunya setelah ia meminta maaf kembali pada sosok namja yang ia tabrak.

Sementara sosok namja itu tersenyum tulus menatap punggung namja manis yang telah berlari melewatinya, "Manis," gumamnya.

"Siapa yang manis?" seseorang menepuk pundak sosok namja itu dari belakang.

Sosok namja itu pun terkejut dan segera membalikkan tubuhnya, "Yak! Choi Siwon, kau mengagetkanku." Kesalnya karena kegiatan memandangi namja manis itu terhenti.

Sementara seseorang yang dipanggil Choi Siwon, yang mengagetkan sosok namja itu pun hanya menampilkan senyum jokernya.

"Aku mencarimu. Mentang-mentang kelas kosong kau pergi begitu saja meninggalkanku." Ucap Siwon–ngambek– merasa kesal ditinggal oleh sahabatnya.

Sementara sosok namja itu menatap ngeri ke arah Siwon, "Memang kau siapa? Jangan bersikap seperti kau adalah kekasihku." Ketusnya.

"Hehee… Maafkan aku, Donghae." Melihat sosok namja yang dipanggilnya Donghae itu kesal, Siwon tertawa geli seraya tak lupa meminta maaf kepada sahabatnya itu.

"Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong, siapa yang kau bilang manis tadi?" tanya Siwon pada Donghae yang kini berjalan di sampingnya.

"Bukan siapa-siapa." Balas Donghae cuek dengan pandangan ke arah depan.

"Aku tahu siapa. Junior yang menabrakmu tadi, kan?" tanya Siwon kali ini dengan cengiran untuk menggoda sang sahabat.

Donghae, ia menghentikan langkahnya dan beralih menatap Siwon, "Jadi, sejak kapan kau melihat kami?" tanya Donghae dengan pandangan mengintimidasi.

Siwon cukup takut juga melihat tatapan Donghae yang begitu mengintimidasinya, "Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Aku memang mengikutimu sedari tadi saat kau keluar kelas." Balas Siwon–polos– menampilkan senyum tak bersalahnya.

"Ish…" Donghae menatap sang sahabat kesal, lalu kembali meneruskan langkahnya yang tadi sempat terhenti.

"Kalau kau mau tahu, siswa baru tadi namanya Jung Hyuk Jae. Ia berada di kelas X-1. Dan ia adalah putra dari pemilik sekolah kita ini." Ucap Siwon tanpa melirik Donghae.

Lagi-lagi Donghae menghentikan langkahnya dan memandang sang sahabat dengan tatapan seolah bertanya–Bagaimana-kau-bisa-tahu– sementara Siwon hanya terkekeh geli.

"Kau lupa siapa ketua OSIS di sini?" jawab Siwon–seraya membanggakan dirinya– yang lebih merujuk pada pernyataan. "Lagipula aku sempat tertarik padanya," bisik Siwon di telinga Donghae.

Donghae menatap Siwon tajam. Sontak menimbulkan kekehan geli dari Siwon, "Siapa yang sekarang tengah cemburu…" Siwon tertawa geli, sementara Donghae berjalan meninggalkan Siwon yang tengah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Siwon yang tahu Donghae sedang ngambek, segera mengejar langkah sang sahabat, "Kau jangan marah, Hae. Aku hanya menggodamu tadi. Tapi, ternyata kau menanggapinya dengan serius. Jadi, benar kau menyukai junior kita tadi?" tanya Siwon kali ini serius.

Donghae tak menjawab dan malah berjalan lebih cepat untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya. Siwon segera mengimbangi langkah cepat Donghae. Ia menatap wajah Donghae yang menunduk. Melihat ekspresi Donghae yang berblushing, membuat Siwon memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Ayolah, Hae. Kau ini seperti seorang gadis yang baru jatuh cinta saja. Di mana sifat ke-seme-anmu itu? Atau jangan-jangan kau telah beralih menjadi uke sekarang? " tanya–tuduh– Siwon kesal melihat tingkah sang sahabat yang malu-malu kucing.

"Ya! Aku ini seme sejati, Choi Siwon. Aku akan menjadikan dia uke-ku. Kau lihat saja nanti." Balas Donghae ketus.

Siwon masih berusaha mencerna kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Donghae tadi. Apa? Tadi Donghae mengatakan apa? Seseorang, bisa tolong diulang? Salahkan otaknya yang tiba-tiba menjadi lambat untuk mencerna apa yang baru dikatakan oleh sahabatnya.

Kini, ia mulai paham ke arah mana pembicaraan sang sahabat, "Maksudmu kau akan menjadikan Hyuk Jae sebagai kekasihmu? Jadi, kau benar-benar menyukainya?" tanya Siwon lagi.

Donghae terdiam. Ia merutuki mulutnya yang asal bicara tadi. Ia sudah menduga, pasti sahabatnya ini akan terus bertanya macam-macam padanya, mengingat sifat Siwon yang selalu ingin tahu. Dan ini adalah sifat Siwon yang paling menyebalkan, menurutnya.

"Sudah lupakan saja." Balas Donghae malas. Jika ia meladeni pertanyaan Siwon, ia yakin sampai besok pagi pun hal ini tak akan selesai.

**.**

**.**

Namja manis itu berdiri di –tengah –depan kelas. Ia sungguh gugup ditatap seluruh manusia yang berada dalam ruangan tersebut. Kepalanya menunduk, ia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya pelan sebelum berucap,

"Annyeonghaseyo, namaku Jung Hyuk Jae. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian." Ucap sosok manis tersebut, Hyuk Jae memperkenalkan diri. Karena ia terlambat, ia mendapat hukuman untuk memperkenalkan diri di depan kelas.

Ya. Namja manis tersebut bernama Jung Hyuk Jae. Putra dari salah satu konglomerat Korea. Keluarganya begitu kaya raya. Selama ini, ia hanya dididik di rumah mewahnya dengan guru yang sangat handal dan istimewa. Ini, tahun pertamanya dapat merasakan sekolah umum. Namun, ia yang belum pernah memiliki teman sama sekali, membuatnya begitu canggung. Ia tak pandai bersosialisasi. Hidupnya ia habiskan di dalam rumah super mewahnya. Meski ia pergi keluar rumah pun, ia akan tetap dikawal oleh pengawal pribadi keluarganya.

"Baiklah, Hyuk Jae, silahkan duduk di tempatmu." Seorang guru wanita paruh baya mempersilahkan Hyuk Jae duduk.

Hyuk Jae mendapatkan sebuah bangku yang berada di paling belakang dekat jendela. Salahkan ia yang terlambat, sehingga harus mendapatkan bangku paling belakang. Di salah satu kursi di bangkunya terdapat seorang namja imut yang tengah duduk manis seraya tersenyum dan menampilkan deretan gigi kelincinya pada Hyuk Jae, lalu mempersilahkannya untuk duduk.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Hyuk Jae tulus.

"Sama-sama." Balas namja imut itu ramah.

"Baiklah, anak-anak. Hari ini saya akan umumkan jenis-jenis ekstrakurikuler di sekolah ini. Nanti, kalian bisa memilih salah satu atau lebih, tapi tidak boleh lebih dari dua ekstrakurikuler. Setiap siswa diwajibkan untuk memilih salah satu ekstrakurikuler…" guru wanita itu pun mulai menjelaskan satu-persatu jenis-jenis ekstrakurikuler.

Sore baru saja menjelang. Itu artinya, para siswa sudah diijinkan untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Berbeda dengan Hyuk Jae. Karena sore ini juga ia harus berkumpul di ruang club dance. Ia memilih ekstrakurikuler dance dan hari ini juga kegiatan tersebut telah dimulai. Hyuk Jae harus segera mengonfirmasikan dirinya bahwa ia ikut serta dalam ekstrakurikuler tersebut.

Sesampainya di depan pintu ruang club dance, dengan gugup Hyuk Jae membuka pintu tersebut dan seketika itu juga semua pasang mata yang berada di dalam ruang club dance menatapnya. Membuat Hyuk Jae semakin gugup.

"Umm… Annyeonghaseyo, Jung Hyuk Jae imnida." Sapa Hyuk Jae gugup tak lupa membungkukkan tubuhnya sebagai salam perkenalan. Ia menundukkan kepalanya malu karena semua orang yang ada di ruangan tersebut menatapnya.

Bagaimana tak gugup? Semua orang yang berada di dalam ruangan tersebut hanya menatapnya tanpa ekspresi dan tak ada satupun yang membuka suara. Ia berdiri di depan pintu seperti orang bodoh. Salahkan juga dirinya yang tak pandai bersosialisasi. Memperkenalkan dirinya seperti tadi saja, sudah membuatnya ingin mati karena jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang.

Seseorang yang tadi hanya berdiri di tengah ruangan, kini berjalan menghampiri Hyuk Jae, "Jadi, kau ikut ekstrakurikuler dance?" tanya seseorang tersebut yang merupakan ketua club dance.

Mendengar seseorang bertanya padanya, Hyuk Jae segera mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia membulatkan matanya begitu melihat siapa seseorang yang kini tengah berdiri di hadapannya. Rupanya senior yang ia tabrak tadi pagi.

Seseorang itu yang adalah Donghae tersenyum menawan pada Hyuk Jae, "Perkenalkan aku Lee Donghae, ketua club dance di sini." ucap Donghae memperkenalkan diri.

Ia adalah Lee Donghae. Siswa kelas tiga di Seoul National Senior High School. Ketua club dance di sekolah tersebut. Ia mempunyai kemampuan menari yang sangat mengagumkan. Ia tampan dan sangat populer. Jangan kira kemampuannya hanya ada pada dance karena sesungguhnya ia juga termasuk salah satu siswa ber-IQ tinggi.

Hyuk Jae menatap intens wajah tampan Donghae yang kini juga menatapnya lekat. Senyumnya begitu menawan. Jerit Hyuk Jae dalam hati.

"Selamat bergabung di club dance Seoul National Senior High School." Sambut Donghae tulus.

Seusai Donghae menyambut kedatangan Hyuk Jae, seluruh anggota club dance yang tadi hanya duduk diam memperhatikannya, kini atas perintah sang ketua, Donghae, mereka semua segera berdiri dan memperkenalkan diri mereka masing-masing. Mereka menyambut hangat kedatangan anggota baru tersebut.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul enam petang. Satu-persatu anggota club dance berpamitan untuk pulang. Termasuk Hyuk Jae, seusai berpamitan pada para seniornya, namja manis itu segera meninggalkan ruang club dance.

Saat Hyuk Jae tiba di depan gerbang sekolah, ia dikejutkan oleh seseorang yang mengendarai motor sport yang kini tengah berhenti di hadapannya.

Seseorang yang mengendarai motor tersebut membuka kaca helm-nya yang berwarna gelap, lalu sebuah senyuman menawan ia berikan pada Hyuk Jae, "Menunggu jemputan, kah?" tanya seseorang tersebut yang adalah Donghae.

"Eh? Umm… Iya, Sunbae." Jawab Hyuk Jae gugup.

"Sepertinya sopirmu tidak menjemput. Mau aku antar pulang?" tawar Donghae.

"Tidak perlu, Sunbae. Itu akan merepotkan." Tolak Hyuk Jae lembut.

Kini jantungnya berdebar semakin kencang. Yang benar saja? Senior yang ia kagumi itu akan mengantarnya pulang? Bukannya akan tiba di rumah dengan selamat, Hyuk Jae akan dilarikan ke rumah sakit karena terkena serangan jantung mendadak. Berhadapan dengan seniornya itu saja sudah memacu kerja jantungnya, apalagi ia akan diantar pulang dengan duduk menempel pada seniornya itu.

"Naiklah. Aku tidak menerima penolakan." ajak–paksa– Donghae.

Hyuk Jae sebenarnya masih ingin menolak. Tetapi, sepertinya sifat senior yang ia kagumi ini sangat keras kepala. Baru kenal saja sudah berani memaksa. "Baiklah." Balas Hyuk Jae pasrah.

Dengan gugup, Hyuk Jae naik ke atas motor besar milik Donghae. Donghae menjalankan motornya dengan santai. Entah Hyuk Jae yang terlalu takut atau apa, ia memeluk erat pinggang Donghae, takut kalau ia sampai terjatuh. Ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya menaiki motor. Sementara Donghae, ia tersenyum-senyum tak jelas saat merasakan pelukan erat dari Hyuk Jae pada pinggangnya. Donghae sengaja memperlambat laju motornya. Entahlah, ia merasa ingin menikmati saat seperti ini lebih lama.

Setibanya di depan gerbang rumah yang sangat besar dan tinggi, Hyuk Jae segera turun dari motor Donghae, "Terima kasih, Sunbae." Ucap Hyuk Jae seraya membungkukkan badannya.

"Sama-sama. Tidak perlu seformal itu, Hyukie. Panggil saja aku 'Hyung'." Balas–titah– Donghae.

"I-iya, Hyung. Tadi, Hyung memanggilku apa?" tanya Hyuk Jae tak percaya dengan panggilan dari Donghae yang diberikan padanya.

"Hyukie? Kenapa? Boleh kan aku memanggilmu 'Hyukie'?" tanya Donghae meminta ijin.

"Hmm… Iya, Hyung." Balas Hyuk Jae malu-malu.

Hei. Ini pertama kalinya ada orang yang baru ia kenal memanggilnya akrab seperti itu. Selama ini, hanya keluarganya saja yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan Hyukie. Selebihnya, seperti pengawal, pelayan, sopir pribadinya dan lainnya memanggilnya dengan sebutan Tuan Muda. Sebelumnya, ia memang tak memiliki teman apalagi sohib karib, kan? Sungguh mengenaskan nasibmu, Hyuk Jae.

Kini, Donghae dan Hyuk Jae, mereka hanya saling memberi senyuman manis satu sama lain. Saling menatap lembut seolah ingin menyampaikan seluruh isi perasaan mereka satu sama lain.

Satu hari saling mengenal, menumbuhkan gejolak cinta di antara Donghae dan Hyuk Jae. Mereka tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi keesokan harinya. Mereka hanya ingin saling mengenal. Saling memandang seolah itu adalah objek terindah bagi mereka. Biarlah semuanya berjalan apa adanya seperti air yang mengalir mengikuti arusnya.

**TBC**

**Haenia's Area**

Lagi-lagi saya kembali, tapi kali ini FF berchapter. Harusnya ini 1S kalo nggak 2S tapi ternyata masih tetep kepanjangan, jadi saya buat chapter saja. Dan maaf kalau nggak menarik. Saya tidak tahu ini bisa disebut chap 1 atau masih prolog. Pokoknya itulah. And sorry for typo(s) jika ada bisa kasih tahu saya. Saya malas mengecek *ngek

Oh iya FF ini saya terinspirasi sama lagunya Westlife – My Love. Saya sangat suka sama lagu itu. Sepanjang mengetik saya sambil mendengarkan lagu itu *malah curcol

Terima kasih yang sudah mau meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca FF ini

Salam, HaeHyuk Shipper


	2. Chapter 2

**Pair : HaeHyuk**

**Length : Chapter**

**Rate : T**

**::This is Boys Love::**

**© Story Line By Haenia Lee**

Hari demi hari telah terlewati. Hubungan Donghae dan Hyuk Jae semakin akrab, apalagi mereka sama-sama mengikuti ekstrakurikuler dance. Donghae yang semakin gencar mendekati Hyuk Jae dan Hyuk Jae yang baru menyadari betapa populernya seorang Lee Donghae. Hyuk Jae harus rela mendapati tatapan tajam dari para seniornya–yang mayoritas yeoja– yang merasa iri akan kedekatan Hyuk Jae dengan Donghae. Hei, Yeojadeul, apa kalian masih berani menatap Hyuk Jae seperti itu jika kalian tahu siapa orang tua namja manis itu? Kalian pasti akan menunduk saat berhadapan dengan Hyuk Jae jika kalian mengetahui faktanya.

Hyuk Jae berjalan berdampingan dengan Donghae. Lihat, betapa serasinya mereka? Donghae sang pangeran sekolah yang sangat tampan berdampingan dengan Hyuk Jae yang begitu manis bahkan cantik untuk ukuran seorang namja. Banyak yang memandang iri mereka, namun ada juga yang memuji akan keserasian mereka.

Semenjak hari pertama Donghae mengantar Hyuk Jae pulang, sejak saat itulah Donghae yang selalu mengantar-jemput Hyuk Jae sekolah. Dan sejak saat itulah sopir pribadi Hyuk Jae menganggur.

"Minggu besok apa kau ada acara?" tanya Donghae.

"Sepertinya tidak ada. Kenapa, Hyung?" tanya Hyuk Jae menatap Donghae seraya memiringkan kepalanya imut.

Donghae merasa sangat gemas dengan tingkah Hyuk Jae yang begitu manis, "Aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan. Bagaimana? Kau mau?" ajak Donghae.

"Oke." Jawab Hyuk Jae semangat dengan menampilkan gummy smile-nya yang sekarang menjadi senyuman favorit bagi seorang Lee Donghae–yang tentu tanpa sepengetahuan Hyuk Jae.

Siapa yang tak senang saat seseorang yang kau sukai mengajakmu jalan-jalan atau bisa disebut kencan? Sukai? Ya. Hyuk Jae rupanya telah menyukai Donghae semenjak insiden tabrakan dulu. Love at first sight, eoh?

Meskipun setiap hari sepulang sekolah mereka selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama, tapi kali ini berbeda. Donghae mengajaknya jalan di hari minggu. Apalagi kalau tak disebut kencan? Betapa bahagianya hatimu, Hyuk Jae. Donghae yang sudah menunjukkan padanya indahnya dunia luar dan betapa menyenangkannya berjalan-jalan saat sore hari apalagi bersama seseorang yang kau sukai.

Mereka kini tiba di depan kelas Hyuk Jae, "Belajar yang rajin." Donghae tersenyum hangat seraya mengelus surai Hyuk Jae lembut.

Hyuk Jae yang diperlakukan seperti itu sontak menundukkan kepalanya dengan pipi yang merona merah. Ugh, betapa menggemaskannya dirimu, Hyuk Jae.

"Terima kasih, Hyung." Balas Hyuk Jae malu-malu.

Donghae terkekeh geli melihat sikap Hyuk Jae yang tengah malu. Sangat menggemaskan menurutnya.

"Ya. Aku pergi dulu." Selepas Donghae berkata begitu, Hyuk Jae baru berani mengangkat kepalanya karena kini Donghae sudah berjalan menjauh dan hanya memperlihatkan punggung hangatnya yang sering ia rasakan akhir-akhir ini.

**.**

**.**

Mentari pagi bersinar cerah. Menghangatkan setiap orang yang tengah beraktivitas di minggu pagi ini. Terlihat seorang namja manis, Hyuk Jae tengah mematut dirinya di hadapan cermin besarnya. Dengan dibalut celana selutut berwarna coklat , kaos lengan panjang berwarna biru muda yang menutupi tubuh rampingnya, sneakers berwarna merah yang terpasang di kedua telapak kakinya, surai berwarna coklat yang menutupi dahinya dan hampir menutupi matanya membuatnya terlihat semakin manis.

Dirinya masih terus mematut di depan cermin, memastikan bahwa penampilannya sudah benar-benar rapi dan tak ada kesalahan. Ia hanya ingin berpenampilan menarik dan membuat seseorang yang akan ditemuinya terkesan. Apa itu salah? Tidak. Itu wajar. Sampai ada sebuah pesan dari I phone-nya menginterupsi kegiatannya.

**From : Donghae Hyung**

**Aku ada di depan gerbang rumahmu.**

Hyuk Jae segera memasukkan kembali I phone-nya ke dalam saku celana. Lalu, ia terburu-buru keluar dari kamar dan tanpa sengaja membanting pintu kamar miliknya cukup keras. Ia hanya tak ingin Donghae menunggu dirinya terlalu lama.

Namja manis itu berjalan tergesa-gesa menuruni anak tangga. Sampai ada suara seseorang yang memanggilnya,

"Hyukie mau kemana?" tanya seorang pria cantik, Ibu Hyuk Jae saat melihat putranya terlihat tergesa-gesa akan keluar rumah dengan penampilan rapi.

Pria cantik itu, sang Ibu menghampiri putra manisnya, lalu mengacak rambutnya sayang. Kim Jaejoong, atau sekarang ia bernama Jung Jaejoong. Nama pria cantik tersebut. Ia begitu anggun dan berkharisma, layaknya seorang konglomerat. Namun, hatinya begitu lembut dan memiliki sifat keibuan. Tak salah Hyuk Jae begitu dekat dengan sang Ibu dan suka bermanja-manja padanya.

"Hyukie mau jalan-jalan dengan teman, Mom." Jawab Hyuk Jae–malu-malu– setelah tadi ia menghentikan langkahnya.

Teman? Benar hanya teman, eoh? Atau lebih? Hmm… Memang hanya teman, kan? Mungkin untuk saat ini.

Sang Ibu tersenyum geli melihat tingkah malu-malu putranya. Ia tahu, putra manisnya tengah jatuh cinta. Tentu sang Ibu tahu. Hei. Ia pernah muda jadi, ia pernah merasakannya. Ah. Betapa menggemaskan putra manisnya itu.

"Siapa?" tanya sang Ayah yang kini tengah menuruni anak tangga.

Jung Yunho. Ayah dari Jung Hyuk Jae. Seorang konglomerat dari Korea Selatan. Pemilik Jung Corp. Sebuah perusahaan ternama dari Korea Selatan yang sudah mendunia. Sifatnya yang berwibawa begitu disegani oleh keluarganya dan orang-orang yang mengenalnya. Ia adalah orang yang sangat terhormat, tegas, disiplin dan menjunjung tinggi tata krama. Namun, sikapnya yang seperti itulah membuat sang anak, Hyuk Jae tak begitu dekat dengannya. Hyuk Jae begitu segan dengan Ayahnya sendiri. Ayahnya benar-benar penganut budaya Korea jaman dulu yang masih primitif–menurut Hyuk Jae. Bahkan, sebutan 'Daddy' dan 'Mommy' dari sang anak adalah permintaan dari sang istri yang senang mengikuti budaya Barat tapi tetap penganut budaya Korea karena sesungguhnya Jung Yunho tak begitu menyukai panggilan tersebut. Tapi, mengingat putra semata wayangnya sudah terlanjur memanggilnya seperti itu, mau bagaimana lagi.

Pria dewasa tersebut berjalan penuh wibawa menghampiri putra tunggalnya yang kini dirangkul oleh seorang pria cantik, Ibu Hyuk Jae. Tatapannya begitu tegas, yang selalu mampu membuat Hyuk Jae takut. Sang Ibu yang mengerti akan perasaan putra manisnya, hanya mengelus punggung Hyuk Jae untuk menenangkannya.

"Namanya Donghae." Jawab Hyuk Jae jujur.

"Dia siapa? Apa dia orang baik-baik? Berasal dari keluarga mana?" tanya–introgasi– sang Ayah beruntun.

"Daddy." Interupsi Hyuk Jae tak terima atas pertanyaan sang Ayah yang menurutnya terlalu memojokkan Donghae.

"Yeobo…" sang istri juga ikut mengingatkan sang suami yang menurutnya–lagi-lagi– berlebihan jika menyangkut putra tunggalnya tersebut.

Seperti itulah sifat Yunho. Ia tak suka jika putranya akan bergaul dengan orang di luar sana yang tak ia kenal. Baginya, keluarganya begitu terhormat, ia tak mau putranya bergaul dengan sembarang orang yang menurutnya tak sekelas dengan keluarganya. Baginya, tak pantas orang dari kalangan bawah dan tak jelas statusnya bergaul dengan keluarganya, itu hanya akan merusak citra keluarganya yang terpandang. Benar-benar angkuh dan perfeksionis.

"Dia senior Hyukie. Dan Donghae adalah orang baik-baik, Daddy." Ujar Hyuk Jae sedikit ketus, masih kesal dengan pertanyaan beruntun dari sang Ayah yang terlihat merendahkan Donghae.

"Jadi, dia yang selama ini mengantarmu pulang terlambat hingga larut malam dan mengajarimu bertutur kata tak sopan seperti itu pada Daddy?" tanya sang Ayah dengan menatap tajam putranya tersebut.

"I-itu karena kami ada ekskul dance. Dan Hyukie tak bermaksud berkata tidak sopan pada Daddy." Jawab Hyuk Jae terbata seraya menundukkan kepalanya takut menatap sang Ayah.

"Sepertinya Daddy terlalu membebaskanmu bergaul hingga kamu mulai berani berbohong. Kamu pikir, Daddy bodoh, mana ada ekskul yang dilakukan setiap hari, Jung Hyuk Jae?" tanya sang Ayah tegas.

Hyuk Jae masih diam seperti kehabisan kata-kata. Selalu seperti ini. Saat sang Ayah menyidangnya, ia akan diam seribu bahasa. Ia bukan anak yang berani melawan Ayahnya. Tapi…

"Iya, baiklah. Aku bohong. Aku pulang terlambat bukan karena ekskul, tapi kami pergi jalan-jalan untuk menghilangkan penat karena belajar." Jawab Hyuk Jae dengan suara keras, membuat sang Ayah juga Ibunya terkejut.

"Hyukie," interupsi sang Ibu yang shock mendengar penuturan putra manisnya. Hei. Untuk pertama kalinya putra manisnya berani berbicara keras seperti itu, apalagi pada sang Ayah, sosok yang paling disegani dalam keluarga tersebut dan sosok yang menjunjung tinggi tata krama. Benar-benar di luar dugaan.

"Keterlaluan. Masuk ke kamarmu. Kamu dihukum tidak boleh keluar rumah. Dan mulai sekarang, kamu akan diantar-jemput oleh sopir lagi." Ucap sang Ayah tegas yang tak dapat diganggu gugat.

"Apa?! Daddy tidak bisa begitu." Balas Hyuk Jae tak terima.

"Hyukie, turuti kata Daddy-mu, ya." Ucap sang Ibu mencoba menengahi perdebatan antara Ayah dan anak tersebut sebelum semakin parah.

"Terserah Daddy mau mengatakan apa. Pokoknya, aku tetap akan keluar." Ujar Hyuk Jae tegas seraya berjalan keluar rumah tanpa mempedulikan teriakan sang Ayah.

"YA! JUNG HYUK JAE!"

Tanpa mengindahkan teriakan sang Ayah, Hyuk Jae, namja manis itu terus berjalan meninggalkan rumahnya. Ia berjalan melewati halaman rumahnya menuju gerbang utama yang cukup jauh jika ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki.

Di depan gerbang, Hyuk Jae sudah dicegat oleh beberapa pengawal dari keluarganya. Ia mendengus kesal melihat para pengawal tersebut yang berdiri tanpa ekspresi di hadapannya.

"Minggir." Ujar Hyuk Jae kesal.

"Maaf, Tuan Muda, tapi kami diperintah Tuan Besar Jung untuk membawa Anda kembali ke dalam rumah." ucap salah satu pengawal datar.

Hyuk Jae hanya diam dan tak membalas ucapan pengawal tersebut. Ia melongokkan kepalanya ke samping kanan karena di hadapannya tertutup oleh tubuh besar para pengawalnya. Namun, saat ia mencoba mengintip ke balik gerbang, ia tak melihat seseorang yang katanya sudah menunggu di sana.

"Tunggu. Kalian mengusir Donghae Hyung, ya?" tanya Hyuk Jae dengan tatapan penuh intimidasi. Seingatnya, tadi Donghae memberitahunya bahwa ia ada di depan gerbang rumah Hyuk Jae. Namun, sekarang ia tak ada.

"Ini adalah perintah Tuan Besar Jung." Jawab pengawal tersebut.

"Kalian pikir, kalian ini siapa?! Berani-beraninya kalian mengusirnya." Sentak Hyuk Jae marah.

"Maaf, tapi kami tidak berani membantah perintah dari Tuan Besar Jung." Jawab pengawal tersebut masih datar.

Hyuk Jae yang sudah begitu kesal, segera mengambil ancang-ancang untuk kabur dari pengawal tersebut. Namun, naas gerak-geriknya yang mencoba untuk kabur telah diketahui oleh para pengawal tersebut. Mereka segera menahan tubuh Hyuk Jae agar tak memberontak.

"Lepaskan aku! Ini adalah perintah!" bentak Hyuk Jae pada dua pengawal yang mengapit kedua lengannya. Sementara pengawal yang lainnya membuntuti dari belakang.

"Apa kalian tuli?! Aku bilang lepaskan!" Hyuk Jae terus memberontak mencoba melepaskan diri. Namun, apa daya. Tubuhnya yang kecil tak sebanding dengan tubuh para pengawal yang dua kali lipat lebih besar dari tubuhnya. Apalagi jumlah mereka yang cukup banyak. Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain pasrah.

"Donghae Hyung…" lirih Hyuk Jae menyebut nama seseorang yang ia harap datang menolongnya.

**.**

**.**

Hyuk Jae berjalan dengan lesu saat melangkah memasuki gedung sekolahnya. Sebenarnya ia tak masalah jika harus di antar-jemput oleh sopirnya. Tapi, jika seperti saat ini, ia harus dikawal oleh seorang pengawal mana bisa ia menerimanya. Hell! Yang benar saja?! Ia ingin bersekolah seperti siswa lainnya dan bukan dikawal seperti ini.

Sepanjang ia berjalan menuju kelasnya, seluruh perhatian siswa yang ada di sekitarnya berpusat padanya. Mereka menatap heran pada Hyuk Jae yang dikawal. Sebenarnya, siapa gerangan seorang Jung Hyuk Jae itu hingga harus dikawal? Apakah ia putra presiden? Ia seorang putra mahkota? Begitulah pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang berada dalam benak para siswa yang melihatnya. Hyuk Jae yang diperhatikan seperti itu pun hanya mampu menunduk malu.

Saat Hyuk Jae mengangkat kepalanya, tak sengaja ia bertemu pandang dengan Donghae yang kini tengah menuruni anak tangga. Mereka saling berpandangan. Hyuk Jae menatap Donghae dengan binar-binar polosnya. Sedangkan Donghae, ia menatap datar Hyuk Jae, membuat sang namja manis kehilangan binar bahagianya. Hyuk Jae hendak menghampiri Donghae, jika saja namja tampan tersebut tak menatapnya dingin dan berlalu darinya. Entah mengapa, melihat sikap Donghae seperti itu padanya membuat dadanya sesak.

Apakah Donghae marah padanya karena para pengawalnya telah mengusirnya kemarin? Memang, sejak insiden kemarin, Donghae sama sekali belum menghubunginya. Hyuk Jae memang sudah mengiriminya beberapa pesan, namun tak ada satu pun yang dibalas oleh namja tampan tersebut. Bahkan, panggilan Hyuk Jae yang berkali-kali tak ada yang diangkat. Apalagi, ditambah tatapan dingin Donghae padanya tadi. membuatnya yakin bahwa namja tampan itu memang marah padanya.

Dengan langkah gontai Hyuk Jae kini telah memasuki kelasnya, sementara sang pengawal berjaga di depan pintu. Hyuk Jae menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara dua lengannya yang ia letakkan di atas meja.

"Hyukie kenapa?" tanya sang chairmate, Lee Sungmin pada Hyuk Jae heran melihat teman sebangkunya terlihat lesu.

Sontak Hyuk Jae mengangkat wajahnya saat teman sebangkunya bertanya padanya, "Aku tidak apa-apa, Hyung." Jawab Hyuk Jae dengan memaksakan senyumnya.

"Senyummu menakutkan jika dipaksa seperti itu. Coba ceritakan padaku, siapa tahu aku ada solusi." Ucap Sungmin bijak seraya mengelus kepala Hyuk Jae sayang.

Hyuk Jae memang tak tahu ingin menyampaikan keluh kesahnya pada siapa lagi. Hanya Sungmin satu-satunya teman yang paling dekat dengannya. Bahkan, namja bergigi kelinci itu pun tahu tentang dirinya yang menyukai seorang Lee Donghae. Akhirnya, Hyuk Jae pun menceritakan segala keluh kesahnya pada Sungmin. Dari mulai insiden kemarahan sang Ayah hingga kemarahan Donghae.

Sungmin mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mendengar cerita dari Hyuk Jae. Sepertinya ia paham masalah yang terjadi pada Hyuk Jae.

Hyuk Jae menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan harap-harap cemas. Ia berharap teman sebangku yang sudah ia anggap sahabat itu dapat memberinya solusi.

"Kenapa tidak kamu temui saja Donghae nanti sepulang sekolah. Kalian ada ekskul dance, kan?" ujar Sungmin.

Hyuk Jae menunduk lemah, "Daddy sudah tidak mengijinkanku ikut ekskul dance lagi, Hyung. Aku disuruh langsung pulang." Ujarnya lesu.

"Benarkah? Hmm…" Sungmin kembali berpikir dengan pose kepala menengadah ke atas dan jari telunjuk mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya.

"Kalau mampir ke club dance sebentar tidak apa, kan?" sanggah Sungmin.

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan pengawal yang berjaga di depan pintu itu? Nanti dia melapor pada Daddy." Ucap Hyuk Jae seraya menunjuk pengawal yang ada di depan pintu menggunakan dagunya.

"Kalau soal itu, serahkan saja padaku. Yang penting, kamu bisa menemui Donghae dan meminta maaf padanya, kan?" Sungmin berujar dengan senyuman imutnya yang menggoda.

Kali ini entah mengapa karena ucapan Sungmin, semangat Hyuk Jae yang menghilang sejak kemarin langsung muncul seketika, "Terima kasih, Hyung." Hyuk Jae memeluk erat tubuh Sungmin sebagai wujud rasa bahagianya. "Aku beruntung memiliki teman sepertimu." Ucap Hyuk Jae tulus.

"Sama-sama." Balas Sungmin seraya mengeratkan pelukan mereka.

Hari ini seperti rencana yang disusun pagi tadi, sepulang sekolah Hyuk Jae akan menemui Donghae di ruang club dance. Sementara sang pengawal, entah pergi kemana ia tak tahu. Mungkin Sungmin sudah membawanya pergi jauh-jauh dari dirinya. Itu tak penting. Yang terpenting, ia harus menemui Donghae sekarang juga.

Hyuk Jae kini tiba di depan ruang club dance. Dengan perasaan ragu, Hyuk Jae membuka pintu ruang club dance. Ia memasuki ruangan tersebut dan menutupnya. Ruangan tersebut masih sepi. Hanya ada satu orang, yaitu sosok yang ia cari-cari, Lee Donghae. Saat ini, Donghae tengah meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya mengikuti irama lagu dari tape dengan posisinya yang membelakangi Hyuk Jae.

Hyuk Jae masih menatap kagum Donghae dari belakang, namun ekspresi wajah Donghae terlihat jelas dari cermin yang menghadapnya. Ia tak sadar bahwa kini Donghae telah menghentikan tariannya dan menatap pantulan tubuh Hyuk Jae dari cermin besar tersebut. Pandangan mereka kini bertemu di dalam cermin.

Donghae berjalan menghampiri tape dan mematikannya. Lalu, pandangannya beralih pada Hyuk Jae yang kini menunduk.

"Ada apa?" tanya Donghae dingin.

Sakit. Hati Hyuk Jae rasanya sakit saat mendengar nada dingin dan tak bersahabat dari Donghae. Sosok yang ada di hadapannya seperti bukan Donghae yang ia kenal. Donghae yang ia kenal adalah sosok yang ramah, murah senyum dan selalu bertutur kata manis padanya. Donghae selalu menatapnya lembut dengan mata sendunya, tapi kini hanya tatapan datar yang diberikan oleh Donghae. Kini sifat dan sikap Donghae berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat.

"I-itu soal kemarin, ak–"

"Sudah lupakan saja. Lagipula itu hal yang tak penting bagiku." Potong Donghae dengan masih berkata dingin.

Hyuk Jae menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Wajahnya sudah sangat memerah menahan tangis. Bibirnya ia gigit untuk menahan isakannya. Kenapa Donghae yang ada di hadapannya bersikap seperti itu? Tak bisakah mereka menyelesaikan masalah dengan baik-baik?

"Kalau sudah tidak ada urusan sebaiknya kau langsung pulang saja." Ujarnya lagi masih dingin.

Hyuk Jae yang sudah tak tahan segera berlari keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Tanpa sengaja ia menutup pintu ruangan tersebut cukup keras. Hatinya sangat sakit melihat sosok yang ia sukai ah ani, tapi ia cintai berujar dingin padanya.

"Hiks…" isakan kecil lolos dari bibir mungilnya.

Ia terus berlari dan mengabaikan tatapan heran dari para siswa yang memang kebetulan belum pulang.

Setibanya di depan gedung sekolah, ia segera berlari menghampiri mobil mewahnya yang telah menunggunya dengan sang pengawal–yang entah tadi menghilang di mana sudah kembali– yang sudah siap sedia membukakan pintu untuknya.

Mobil mewah itu berjalan dengan meninggalkan tatapan kagum dari para siswa.

Hyuk Jae menangis sejadi-jadinya di dalam mobil, tak mempedulikan keberadaan sang sopir dan pengawal yang duduk di depan. Mereka yang sudah profesional tak mempedulikan hal tersebut. Selama sang Tuan Muda masih aman itu tak masalah.

**TBC**

**Haenia's Area**

Bagaimana untuk chap 2? Masih membosankan dan tak menarik?

Maaf, ya kalau jelek. Tapi, terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah bersedia membaca ff gaje ini dan me-review nya. Dan terima kasih juga untuk yang sudah me-review chap 1.

Sampai bertemu di chapter depan.

Salam, HaeHyuk Shipper


End file.
